Hub Network (Fanmade idea)
Current Original =Animated = *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2010-present) *''Dan Vs.'' (2011-present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012-present) *''Respect!'' (2015-present) *''Captain Clowny's Cooky Cartoon'' (2015-present) =Live-Action = *''Family Game Night'' (2010-present) *''R.L. Stein's The Haunting Hour'' (2010-present) *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' (2014-present) *''Discovery's Discover This!'' (2014-present) =Reruns = *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-present) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012-present) Acquired =Animated = *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2010-present) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (2010-present) *''SheZow!'' (2013-present) *''Earth to Luna'' (2014-present) *''Little Charmers'' (2015-present) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (2015-present) *''Magic Tree House'' (2015-present) *''Goldie & Bear'' (2015-present) *''Care Bears & Cousins'' (2015-present) *''Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do'' (2016-present) *''The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill'' (2016-present) =Live-Action = *''Fraggle Rock'' (2010-present) *''In the Night Garden'' (2010-present) *''Happy Days'' (2010-present) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' (2010-present) *''Step by Step'' (2013-present) *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' (2015-present) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' (2015-present) *''The Monkees'' (2016-present) Repeats of Fox Kids series *''Super Mario Adventures'' (2011-present) *''Goosebumps'' (2011-present) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2015-present) Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2010-present) Hub Network Streaming Service Current *''Atomic Betty'' (2015-present) *''Bad Dog!'' (2015-present) *''Batman'' (2015-present) *''Cake Boss'' (2015-present) *''Candy Queen'' (2015-present) *''DC Cupcakes'' (2015-present) *''Deltora Quest'' (2015-present) *''Family Biz'' (2015-present; new episodes) *''Food Factory'' (2015-present) *''HowStuffWorks'' (2015-present) *''It's Me or the Dog'' (2015-present) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2015-present) *''Meerkat Manor'' (2015-present; new episodes) *''Movies & Specials'' (2015-present) *''My Little Pony'' (2015-present) *''Some Assembly Required'' (2015-present) *''Spooksville'' (2015-present; new episodes) *''Strawberry Shortcake (2003)'' (2015-present) *''The Aquabats! Super Show'' (2015-present) *''The Get Along Gang'' (2015-present) *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' (2015-present) *''The WotWots'' (2015-present) *''Too Cute'' (2015-present) *''Transformers'' (2015-present) Future Original animated series *''Sibling Rivalry'' (premieres Summer 2016) Acquired animated series *''Nina's World'' (May 2016) *''Trollz'' (Fall 2016) *''The Shadoks'' (2017) *''Dream Defenders'' *''The Jungle Book'' (2017) Acquired live-action series *''The Brady Bunch'' (Late 2016) *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' (Late 2016) Movies & Specials *''101 Dalmatians'' *''102 Dalmatians'' *''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' *''3 Ninjas Knuckle Up'' *''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Charlie Brown Celebration'' *''A Chipmunk Christmas'' *''A Chipmunk Reunion'' *''A Claymation Christmas Celebration'' *''A Lion Called Christian'' *''A Simple Wish'' *''A Very Brady Sequel'' *''A Very Merry Cricket'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Addams Family Value'' *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Air Bud Spikes Back'' *''Air Bud'' *''Air Bud: Golden Retriever'' *''Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch'' *''Air Bud: World Pup'' *''Alaska'' *''Alien Planet'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Alone Among Grizzlies'' *''Alpha & Omega'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''America's Mexican'' *''America's Next Cat Star'' *''An American Tail'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Anastasia'' *''Annie'' (1999) *''Are We Done Yet?'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''Atlantis Uncovered'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Baby's Day Out'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Balto'' *''Batman Year One'' *''Batman'' (1966) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batteries Not Included'' *''Battleship: Battle Stations!'' *''Bean'' *''Bears'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Beethoven's 3rd'' *''Beethoven's 4th'' *''Beethoven's 5th'' *''Beethoven's Big Break'' *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Benji the Haunted'' *''Benji'' *''Benji's Very Own Christmas Story'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta!'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Big Bad Bugs'' *''Big Bird in Japan'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Celebration'' *''Big Fat Liar'' *''Big'' *''Billboard Dad'' *''Bingo'' *''Born to Be Wild'' *''Bowser's Revenge: Super Mario Adventures'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Bugs Bunny in Space'' *''Bugs Bunny's Creature Features'' *''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' *''Bugs Bunny's Overtures to Disaster'' *''Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports'' *''Bugs Bunny: An All-American Hero'' *''Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars'' *''Bébé's Kids'' *''Caligula: 1400 Days of Terror'' *''Caravans'' *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Cary Grant: A Celebration of His Life'' *''Casper'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Charlie Brown's All-Stars'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''Chasing Rhinos'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Chris Rock: Bring the Pain'' *''City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold'' *''Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Clue'' *''Clueless'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' *''Coraline'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Curious George II: Follow That Monkey'' *''Curious George'' *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' *''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' *''Daddy Day Care'' *''Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Digimon: The Movie'' *''Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic'' *''Disney Cruise Line: Reimagined Magic'' *''Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Disney's Earth'' *''Disney's The Kid'' *''Disneyland Resort: Behind the Scenes'' *''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Seuss on the Loose'' *''Dragonfly'' *''Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'' *''Dunston Checks In'' *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' *''Easter Bunny is Coming to Town'' *''Eddie Murphy Delirious'' *''Egypt's Animal Mummies'' *''Elf'' *''Eloise at the Plaza'' *''Elvis: Center Stage'' *''Ernest Saves Christmas'' *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' *''Escape to Chimp Eden'' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''Exposed! Pro Wrestling's Greatest Secrets'' *''Extreme Cruise Ship'' *''Extreme Poodles'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' *''Field of Dreams'' *''Field of Dreams'' *''Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved'' *''Fire Ants: Texas Border Massacre'' *''Firehouse Dog'' *''First Kid'' *''Five Children & It'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Flubber'' *''Fly Away Home'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''For the Love of Benji'' *''Frank Sinatra: A Man and His Music'' *''Frank Sinatra: Concert for the Americas'' *''Freaky Friday'' (2003) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Free Willy'' *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' *''Frosty Returns'' *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' *''Garfield Gets a Life'' *''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' *''Garfield on the Town'' *''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Gary Larson's Tales from the Far Side'' *''George of the Jungle 2'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Getting Even with Dad'' *''Gidget'' *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Good Boy!'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Gremlins'' *''Grown Ups'' *''HOP'' *''Hairspray'' (1988) *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration'' *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue'' *''Happy Birthday Bugs!: 50th Looney Years'' *''Happy Birthday, Bunnykins'' *''Happy Birthday, Garfield'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Here Comes Garfield'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' *''Here's to You, Charlie Brown: 50 Great Years'' *''Hey Hey We're the Monkees'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' *''Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert'' *''Hey, Hey, It's the Monkees'' *''Holiday in the Sun'' *''Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure'' *''Home Alone 3'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone: Lost in New York'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Hook'' *''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' *''How the Toys Saved Christmas'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Hugo'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Igor'' *''Invasion of the Christmas Lights'' *''Jerry Seinfeld: I'm Telling You for the Last Time'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Jingle All the Way'' *''Judy Garland: The Concert Years'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Killing Bigfoot'' *''Kindergarten Cop'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''King Kong'' (2005) *''King Solomon's Mines'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''Larger Than Life'' *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Leave It to Beaver'' *''Legally Blondes'' *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' *''Leopard: Ultimate Survivor'' *''Liar Liar'' *''Life-Sized'' *''Like Mike'' *''Lion Gangland'' *''Little Giants'' *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' *''Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Lord of the Everglades'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Man on the Moon'' *''March of the Penguins'' *''Marley & Me'' *''Marley & Me: The Puppy Years'' *''Matilda'' *''Mean Girls 2'' *''Mean Girls'' *''Meet the Raisins!'' *''MegaYachts'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''Men in Black'' *''Mockingbird Lane'' *''Monster House'' *''Monster Jellyfish'' *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Moose: Titans of the North'' *''Mother Croc'' *''Mouse Hunt'' *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' *''Mr. Mom'' *''Mr. Nanny'' *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''My Little Pony; Twinkle Wish Adventure'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie'' *''Mystery of the Lynx'' *''Nancy Drew'' *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' *''Nanny McPhee'' *''Naughty or Nice'' *''Newsies'' *''Niagara Falls: Fatal Attention'' *''Night at the Museum'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Of Mice & Men'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' *''Oliver Twist'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Open Season'' *''Operation: Dumbo Drop'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Planet 51'' *''Polar Bears: Edge of Existence'' *''Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?'' *''Popeye'' *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Pretty in Pink'' *''Problem Child 2'' *''Problem Child'' *''Punkin Chunkin'' *''Puppy Bowl'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''RV'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''Ramona and Beezus'' *''Return to the Bermuda Triangle'' *''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'' *''Rio'' *''Robots'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''RocketMan'' *''Running Free'' *''Saving Shiloh'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' *''Secrets of Egypt's Lost Queen'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sharp Shooters'' *''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' *''Shiloh'' *''Short Circuit 2'' *''Short Circuit'' *''Shorts'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek'' *''Sinkholes: Swallowed Alive'' *''Skyscraper Live with Nik Wallenda'' *''Smurfily Ever After'' *''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' *''Son of Rambow'' *''Song of the Sea'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' *''Space Buddies'' *''Space Chimps'' *''Space Jam'' *''Spaceballs'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Splash'' *''Splash, Too'' *''Spy Kids'' *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' *''Stand and Deliver'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little: Call of the Wild'' *''Summer Wars'' *''Super 8'' *''Super Mario Adventures: The Movie'' *''Super Pooches'' *''Superman II'' *''Superman III'' *''Superman: The Movie'' *''Surprise, It's a Puppy'' *''TMNT'' (2007) *''Targeting Bin Laden'' *''Tasmania: Land of the Devils'' *''Teen Wolf Too'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Planet of the Turtleoids'' *''That Darn Cat'' (1997) *''That's Entertainment!'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' *''The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl'' *''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''The Art of Being Nick'' *''The Babe'' *''The Beatrice Arthur Special'' *''The Beautician and the Beast'' *''The Bee Gees: Going Home'' *''The Blue Brothers'' *''The Book of Life'' *''The Borrowers'' *''The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story'' *''The Brady Bunch 35th Anniversary Reunion Special: Still Brady After All These Years'' *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' *''The Brave Little Toaster'' *''The Breakfast Club'' *''The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special'' *''The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' (1971) *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''The Chocolate Wars'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' *''The Cricket in Times Square'' *''The Dark Ages'' *''The Devil's Triangle'' *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' *''The Dog Who Saved Halloween'' *''The Dog Who Saved the Holidays'' *''The Ewok Adventure'' *''The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Frank Sinatra Timex Show: Welcome Home Elvis'' *''The Frog Prince'' (1971) *''The Goonies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''The Haunted Mansion'' *''The Haunted Mask'' *''The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Hobbit'' (1977) *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' *''The Indian in the Cupboard'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''The Karate Kid II'' *''The Karate Kid III'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Last Unicorn'' *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' *''The Little Rascals'' *''The Lorax'' (1972) *''The Lord of the Rings'' (1978) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''The Magic Snowman'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The Mask'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''The Million Dollar Dixie Deliverance'' *''The Money Pit'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''The Muppets Christmas Carol'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Music in Me: A Family Special'' *''The Never-Ending Story'' *''The NeverEnding Story II'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''The Night That Changed America: A Grammy Salute to The Beatles'' *''The Night of the Headless Horseman'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''The Nixon Interviews with David Frost: Watergate'' *''The Nutcracker'' *''The Nutty Professor II: Klump's Revenge'' *''The Nutty Professor'' *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Other Side of The Mountain Part 2'' *''The Other Side of The Mountain'' *''The Parent Trap II'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Paul Lynde Halloween Special'' *''The Pink Panther in: Olym-Pinks'' *''The Pink Panther in: Pink at First Sight'' *''The Pink Panther'' (1963) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006) *''The Polar Express'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''The Purple People Eater'' *''The Return of the King'' (1980) *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''The Romance of Betty Boop'' *''The Sandlot 2'' *''The Sandlot'' *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' *''The Secret of NIHM'' *''The Secrets of the Dog Park'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''The Sign of Zorro'' *''The Smurfic Games'' *''The Snowman'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Tale of Despereaux'' *''The Thief of Bagdad'' (1940) *''The Trip: 2015'' *''The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' *''The White House: Behind Closed Doors'' *''The Winds of Whoopie'' *''The Witches'' *''The Wiz'' *''The Wizard'' *''The Woman Who Raised a Bear as Her Son'' *''Three Amigos!'' *''Three Men & a Baby'' *''Three Men & a Little Lady'' *''Toddler Bowl'' *''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' *''Tower of Terror'' *''Toys'' *''Transformers: The Movie'' *''Troop Beverly Hills'' *''Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Unaccompanied Minors'' *''Uncle Buck'' *''Undiscovered Disney Parks'' *''United States of Bacon'' *''United States of Burgers'' *''United States of Steak'' *''Valiant'' *''Wakko's Wish'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Wererabbit'' *''Walt Disney World Resort Hotels'' *''Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes'' *''WarGames'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Weird Warfare'' *''What Sank Titanic?'' *''When Fish Attack Back'' *''When Fish Attack'' *''Where the Wild Things Are'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Why You Crying?'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Wing Commander'' *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) *''World's Deadliest Sharks'' *''Yellow Submarine'' *''Yellowstone: The First National Park'' *''Yogi the Easter Bunny'' *''You Ruined My Life'' *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' *''Zathura'' *''Ziggy's Gift'' *''Zookeeper'' Former Original =Animated = *''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends'' (2010-2016) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' (2010-2015) *''Kaijudo'' (2012-2015) *''Stan Lee's Mighty 7'' (2014-2015) =Live-Action = *''Hubworld'' (2010-2011) *''Pictureka!'' (2010-2015) *''Journey to Fearless'' (2010) *''Clue'' (2011) *''Scrabble Showdown'' (2011-2013) *''Majors & Minors'' (2011-2013) *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' (2012-2014) *''Spooksville'' (2013-2015) Acquired =Animated = *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' (2010-2014) *''Atomic Betty'' (2010-2013) *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' (2010-2013) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (2010-2012) *''Deltora Quest'' (2010-2015) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-2015) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2010-2015) *''Animal Mechanicals'' (2010-2013) *''The WotWots'' (2010-2013) *''Secret Millionaires Club'' (2011-2016) *''Conan the Adventurer'' (2011) *''Transformers'' (2010-2015) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2012-2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987'' (2013-2015) *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' (2014-2015) *''Pound Puppies (1986)'' (2015) =Live-Action = *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (2010-2013) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (2010-2013) *''Batman'' (2010-2015) *''The Wonder Years'' (2010-2012) *''Mork & Mindy'' (2010-2014) *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader'' (2011-2015) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (2012-2014) *''Wizards vs. Aliens'' (2013) *''Family Biz'' (2014-2015) *''Blossom'' (2014-2016) Repeats of Discovery Kids series *''The Saddle Club'' (2001-2015; now on PBS Kids) *''Truth or Scare'' (2001-2010) *''Endurance'' (2002-2013) *''Scout's Safari'' (2002-2011) *''Mystery Hunters'' (2002-2010; 2011) *''Serious'' (2002-2011) *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' (2002-2011) *''Tutenstein'' (2003-2013; now on PBS Kids) *''Timeblazers'' (2003-2011) *''Hi-5 (America)'' (2003-2010; 2011-2012) *''The Save-Ums'' (2003-2008; 2010) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2003-2012) *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' (2003-2012) *''Adventure Camp'' (2003-2012) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2004-2011) *''Flight 29 Down'' (2005-2010; 2011-2012) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2005-2011) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (2006-2010; 2011-2012) *''Wilbur'' (2007-2010; 2011-2012) *''Dinosapien'' (2007-2012) *''The Future Is Wild'' (2007-2012) *''Bindi the Jungle Girl'' (2007-2015) *''Grossology'' (2007-2013; now on PBS Kids) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2007-2013; now on PBS Kids) Repeats of Fox Kids series *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (2010-2012) *''G.I. Joe Sigma 6'' (2012-2014) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (2013-2015) *''Digimon'' (2015-2016; moved to Netflix) Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Freakazoid!'' (2015-2016) Category:TV Channel Category:Hub Network Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Channels Category:Family TV channels Category:Channels